The Story of Us
by diehardgleek0313
Summary: Puck and Ana are still together, and pregnant. Will their relationship be able to withstand the difficulties of teen pregnancy? Sequel to: Puck's Shot at Love
1. Your 'Eggo is Preggo

_**This story is a sequel to my other story, **__**Puck's Shot at Love**__**. It features my character Ana, so if you haven't read **__**Puck's Shot at Love**__**, you might want to read it now to avoid getting **__**confused. In this story, Puck didn't get a vasectomy, which was total bullshit anyways. This story is strictly told in Puck's POV and takes place a few months after the end of PSAL, the beginning of the new school year. Okay, I hope you enjoy!**_

**Your 'Eggo is Preggo**

"Puck, I'm, I think-," Ana stammered, ringing her hands out uneasily.

"You think what?," I questioned finally.

"I think I'm pregnant," and my heart dropped.

"What?," I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure. But the tests are only 99% accurate, so there's a one percent chance it's wrong," she said and broke out in tears. I took her by the shoulders and began to rock her back and forth in my arms, although I was tearing up too.

"Shh, shh, baby, everything's going to be okay. I promise baby, everything's going to be okay," I attempted to reassure her.

"What are we going to do?," she sobbed into my shirt.

"We're gonna be fine, babe. Everything's gonna be fine." But I could barely convince myself. How the hell did this happen?

And looked up and as if she could read my mind, she immediately followed with, "how could this happen? We were always careful, Puck!"

"I don't know, accidents happen sometimes-"

"Are you being serious?," Ana screamed. "God dammit, Puck! The best thing you can say to me right now is 'accidents happen sometimes'?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just, I don't know how this could've happened."

"Oh my god, I'm so screwed. My whole life, my whole future- it's ruined! Everything, it's just ruined!," she said, collapsing back onto my chest.

"Nothing's ruined, sweetie. Everything's gonna be okay."

Ana punched my pec, "stop saying that! Everything's _not _gonna be okay! It's _not_!" She began to cry harder, and a few tears slipped off my face too. Stroking her back, I tried to think of some comforting words to say.

"I love you, Ana. And whatever you decide to do with this baby, I will stand by you. Okay? We're gonna get through this, I promise. Everything's gonna be fine."

* * *

After an hour, Ana had finally calmed down and was ready to talk to me.

"So," I said, still holding Ana in my arms.

"So what?," she whimpered.

"What do you want to do? About the baby."

Ana's lips tightened and her muscles tensed up. We sat there in the audiotorium, neither of us talking for a while.

"I can't take care of a baby," she said, breaking the silence. "I just can't Puck. I'm not ready to be a mom, there's so many things I want to accomplish. I can't do that with a child." I felt my heart sink. I was hoping she'd say that she wanted to keep it. That she'd want to raise it, with me. But I told her I'd stay by her and support her, so that's what I was going to do.

"Okay sweetie. Are you sure you that's what you want to do? Because you can't take it back, once it's gone." I could hear Ana crying again, which made me feel even more guilty than I already did.

I took Ana's silence as a confirmation that she was sure. "You want me to drive you?," I asked hesitantly. Ana slowly nodded.

"Can we go now?," she asked.

"Of course," I said, my voice cracking. I helped her get up and we walked to my truck.

* * *

It was weird that I knew where Planned Parenthood was. But I guess that in a small town like Lima, you kind of knew where everything was. I parked my truck in the front and killed the engine.

"You ready to go, babe?," I asked, silently hoping she'd say no. Ana stared blankly and hopelessly at the building.

"I can't do this. I can't do this, babe. I'm sorry!," she sobbed again. Letting out a sigh of relief, I reached over the middle counsel and cradled her in my arms.

"Thank god," I whispered into her ear.

"I can't get rid of this baby," she cried again. "It's not the right thing for me to do. I understand if you don't want to raise it with me."

I looked at her questioningly. "What the hell do you mean? I want to raise this baby with you, I didn't want you to give it up."

"Really?," she sniffled.

"Yes," I answered, burying my face in her hair. "I only went along with it because I thought you wanted to."

"I thought I wanted to too," she confessed. "But now that I've had some more time to think about it, I can't give this baby up."

"Are you sure, Ana?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ana and I sat in my truck silently again, neither of us really knowing what to say. After a few long minutes of not talking, Ana broke the silence. "What are we going to do?"

I let out a puff of air. "Well, we could get an apartment, raise the baby together."

She humorlessly laughed. "With what money? I don't have a job, neither do you."

"I'd get a job," I said, determined. "I'd support our family."

"Puck, as sweet as that is, who's going to give you a job? And if you do get one, it's not going to be enough to buy an apartment and raise a baby."

I was stumped. As much as I wanted us to be a family, it just wasn't realistic. "I could get a job, too," Ana proposed. "We'd make enough money that way."

"Then who's going to take care of the baby?," I asked. Ana clenched her jaws together, obviously defeated too.

"Shit, shit, shit!," she swore. "We're _so_ fucked."

"I- I have some money left over from my pool cleaning."

"How much?"

"About $500. That should help, right?"

"Yeah, but that's still not enough!"

"I could sell my guitar!"

"Baby, no! You can't sell your guitar, you love it."

"But I don't _need _it."

"I have a lot of stuff I could sell too. I have tons of shit that's just been sitting around."

I smiled excitedly. "See babe? We're not fucked! We're gonna be just fine."

"What about school?," she asked, still sounding depressed. "I'm never gonna get a good job if I drop out."

"Then don't drop out."

"I can't take care of a baby _and _go to high school, Puck."

"I'll drop out then, I'll take care of the baby."

"No!," she answered immediately. "You can not drop out of school Puck. That's not even close to being an option."

"It's not like I'm doing that great at school any ways. It's not going to be a big deal if I drop out."

"Don't say that. Don't say that ever again, okay?" I was confused. Why was she freaking out? "You are not dropping out."

"Fine then. We'll get a nanny, you can still go to school then."

"Where's the money for that gonna come from?"

"I dunno."

I could feel Ana start to cry again. "I'm not going to get a high school diploma."

"Yes, yes you are, babe," I assured her. "You're going to get a diploma, I promise you."

Ana squeezed her eyes shut, but quickly opened them. "Oh shit!," she swore, "shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"What? What?"

"How the _fuck _am I gonna tell my abuela? God dammit! She'll kill me."

I cringed, then thought about my mom. She was pissed about Quinn's pregnancy, and she'd be fucking _livid _about me getting Ana pregnant. "Do you wanna go tell her?," I asked.

"Are you shitting me?"

"She's gonna find out eventually, Ana. You need to tell her at some point."

"Fuck, you're right."

I kissed the top of her head. "Let's go."

* * *

To give Ms. Rivera some credit, she'd actually reacted better than I'd thought she would. Yeah, she'd screamed Spanish profanity (or at least I assumed it was profanity by the way Ana reacted), names were called, she actually hit me with the magazine she was reading, but after she'd cooled off, she'd been pretty civil.

"How could you do this, mi nieta? To your future, your body, your _life_?," Ms. Rivera pleaded.

"Abuela, I'm sorry. I know I screwed up big time-," Ana cried.

"'Screwed up big time'? You did more than 'screw up big time'!," Ms. Rivera exasperated. I couldn't take any more yelling. I stood up to tell Ms. Rivera to back the fuck off, but Ana pushed me back down.

"I know I messed up, but can you please forgive me? Please, abuela," Ana whimpered.

Ms. R clenched her jaw. "What are you planning to do about it, the baby that is?"

Ana and I exchanged glances. "Well, we were planning on raising it," I said.

She scoffed. "Do either of you realize how hard it is to raise a baby? _Especially _when you're just children yourselves!"

Ana looked down at the ground, ashamed. I decided to step in, "Ana is the most mature person I know. If anyone can raise a baby, it's her!"

"She's obviously not mature enough to stop you from knocking her up!"

"Abuela, I think we can do it, I _know_ we can do it," Ana declared.

"What about further into the future? Are you two planning on getting married? Moving in together? What about a job? School? College?," Ms. R fired.

I took Ana's hand. "It would be an _honor_ to marry your granddaughter. We were planning on moving into an apartment, we're both going to finish high school, get jobs and hire a nanny."

"Do you have money stashed somewhere that I don't know about? Nannies cost a lot of money, Noah."

"We'd figure it out," I muttered.

"I'll been your nanny. While you two are at work, I'll watch the little one."

"Really?," Ana asked, in awe. I have to admit, I was pretty surprised too.

"Well, yes! I'm not going to leave my great-grandchild home alone." And smiled. "What about your mother, Noah? Have you told her yet?"

I sighed. "No, not yet. I was going to go home after we were done talking to you and tell her." Ana grimaced, she obviously wasn't too excited about breaking the news to my mom.

"Well, I suggest you go do that now," Ms. R ordered. I got up, but Ana took my hand to pull me back down.

"Does that mean your not mad?," Ana asked.

"Mad? I'm absolutely livid! But, I'm glad that you're being mature about this. I'm glad you've thought it out." We both smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to my mom. Thank you, ma'am," I said, putting out my hand for Ms. Rivera to shake.

"Good-bye, Noah," she said, shaking my hand.

I planted a kiss on Ana's cheek. "Bye, babe. I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, okay?"

"Bye, Puck. I love you," she said, standing up to give me a hug.

"I love you too," I said, returning the embrace.

As I left the house, I flinched every moment I got closer to my house.

* * *

"You WHAT?," my mom screamed.

"I-," I tried to say.

"I _heard _you, Noah. I just can't believe it!"

"Mom-"

"How could you do that? After Quinn? You've _ruined _that poor girl's life!" Thanks mom, as if I didn't already know that.

"I know, ma-"

"I can not _believe _how irresponsible you are."

"Ma, can I _please _get a word in here? Please?"

Nostrils flaring, my mom grumbled, "fine. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I know I screwed up. But, I gonna take responsibility for that this time. Ana and I are keeping the baby-," I explained. When Mom tried to interrupt me again, I put my hand up to her. "I know that it's a big responsibility, I know you don't think I can handle it, Ms. Rivera already told me. But I'm ready to take it on. We're moving in together, we're both getting jobs and buying an apartment."

"Whose taking care of the baby while you're at work?"

"Ms. Rivera said she would."

"Oh, Noah, I'll help baby-sit too."

"Okay."

Mom and I stood there for a while, her glaring at me and my hands shoved in my pockets.

"It seems as though you've given this a lot of thought." I nodded. "Taking care of a baby isn't like having a puppy. You can't just give it up when times get tough."

"I know, ma."

Mom crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me for a little longer.

"How's Ana dealing with all of this?"

I sighed. "She's scared. We both are."

My mom sighed too, came up to me and gave me a big hug. I squeezed her back, making sure not to break her.

"What am I going to do with you, Noah?"

"I'm so sorry, Mom."

"We're going to get through this, sweetie."

"I sure hope so."


	2. Morning Sickness

**Morning Sickness**

**1 MONTH PREGNANT**

"Babe?," Ana called out to me from the other side of the couch where we were currently doing our homework.

"Yeah?," I answered.

"Do I look pregnant? Or do I just look fat?" I rolled my eyes. It was everyday with this shit.

"You don't look fat, at all. And as for looking pregnant, you _are _pregnant, stupid."

Ana glared at me, "you're an ass."

"Baby, I'm just playing. You don't even look pregnant. You're as skinny as the day I met you, I don't think it's _possible_ for you to look fat."

"Aw!," Ana said, leaning over to kiss me. "Thank you."

"Hey, what's the square root of 6-," I stopped when I saw the pale look on her face, she begun to grab her stomach and placed her hand over her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Morning sick-," was all she got out before she had to make a mad dash to the bathroom.

After I heard the door slam shut, the toilet seat being raised and a unmistakable sound of retching, I called out to her, "you okay, honey?"

"Do I _sound_ okay?," she yelled back before letting out another heave.

"Sorry. Do you want me to come in there with you?"

"No!," another heave, "it's disgusting in here!"

I put my math books on the table beside me and ran to the bathroom. "Puck, sit your ass back down!," heave, "I told you not to come in here." I hesitated, waited for another minute until I heard the toilet flush. "Why do they call it _morning _sickness?," Ana asked while brushing her teeth, "it happens every hour in the god damn day!"

I immediately felt guilty, I was making Ana go through all of this. It wasn't fair to her.

Ana stepped out of the bathroom, her hair strewn about. "You're beautiful," I said, stepping towards her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're a liar."

"No, I'm not!," I claimed.

"Whatever, Casanova, let's just get back to quadratic equations."

* * *

To say Ana's life a school was total and complete shit would be an understatement. Everyone knew she was pregnant, even though she really didn't look like it. But, she'd been pushed down to the very, very bottom of the food chain, and everyone just kind of stepped on her. I was doing my best to keep her protected. I'd threaten anyone who even dared to look at her funnily. Sadly, I couldn't always be with her though. She was still pushed around the halls almost daily (which was a total pussy move, who the hell pushes a _pregnant _girl?).

Luckily for her, the dudes, and girls, in glee were doing their very best to keep her safe. I was glad that Ana had all the glee club's support, but they didn't give a lot to me. Whenever Mercedes or Quinn saw me in the hallway, they'd give me a glare as if I'd just killed their puppies and made them watch. It made absolutely no sense why they were mad at me, I'd done everything right this time: I'd supported Ana, stayed with her, loved her, protected her, what else did they want? But it was whatever, if they wanted to waste their time and energy being pissed at them, that was their problem.

"Ready to go to glee?," I asked, holding out my arm for Ana to hold onto while I picked her up from English.

Ana nodded and smiled. "Thank you, sir," she said, giving me a kiss. Before I even had time to look at the hall way, Azimio had nailed me in the face with a blue slushy, and some hockey-douche threw a red one at Ana. Growling, I grabbed Azimio by his letterman jacket and shoved him into the nearest row of lockers.

"What the _fuck,_ man?," I yelled, ramming Azimio into the lockers. "Throw slushies at me all you want, but when you hit my mother fucking _girlfriend_, we've got a problem." While I was chewing out Azimio, Karofsky had some how weaseled his way over. He was headed, straight for Ana, who was still wiping the slushy out of her eye. Karofsky 'bumped' into her, his shoulder colliding into hers. He was about twice the size of Ana, probably more, so when he'd hit her, she flew into the nearest group of kids.

This immediately got my attention off of Azimio and onto Karofsky. "What was that all about?," I asked, backing him into the nearest corner.

"Whatever, man, she was in the way," he grumbled, trying to push me out of the way.

I held my ground. "Don't whatever me, Karofsky. Tell her you're sorry."

He rolled his eyes. This dude had some serious balls. "You'd be doing the same thing right now, Puckerman. But you've changed, every since you started dating that piece of trash."

This really got my blood boiling. "What'd you call her?"

"Puck, stop," I heard Ana plead, "he's not worth it."

All I could see was red. "What did you call her?," I repeated, emphasizing every word.

"You heard me," Karofsky spat.

"Puck, please, stop," Ana begged again. "Let's go. Now."

I wanted to punch Karofsky. I wanted to punch him so fucking bad. But some how I buried my anger deep inside, gave Karofsky one last menacing look before following Ana into the nearest girls' bathroom. After she'd slammed the door shut, she asked, "oh my god, baby, are you okay?," before latching herself onto my neck and pressing kisses on my cheek and chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, squeezing her. "What about you?," I asked, unhooking her arms from my neck and checking her out. "Are you okay? Is anything hurt?," I motioned to her stomach.

She shook her head no. "C'mon, Puck, let's get you and me cleaned up.

Surprisingly, we were only a half an hour late to glee. Not surprisingly, everyone was pissed at us when we arrived.

"Where the hell have you been, man?," Finn asked the moment we walked into the door. "We were worried sick!"

"Sorry, guys," Ana apologized, "Puck and I just," we exchanged an awkward glance, wondering whether or not we should tell them what'd really happened. After a couple seconds, Ana said, "we just had some business to take care of."

"That's a lie!," Rachel interjected, "you two were making out!" Ana and I looked at her questioningly. "Isn't that what got you into trouble in the first place?," she asked, giving Ana a quick glare.

"Ex-_cuse_ me? Is she being serious right now?," Ana asked me.

"What the hell is your problem, Berry?," I yelled, my arms protectively around my girlfriend.

"I'm tired of you two treating this club like a joke! You can't just waltz in here where ever you please. Some of us take glee seriously, and if you're going to waste our rehearsal time hooking- up in the janitors closet, then you shouldn't be here!," she finished, crossing her arms over her flat chest.

Ana started taking a few menacing steps towards Rachel, and I was about ready to do the same. Who the _fuck _did this bitch think she was?

"Screw you, Rachel! You don't know as much as you think you do," Ana yelled as she was held back by Mike and Sam.

"You want to know what we were really doing? Fine!," I screamed, throwing my hands in the air. "We both got slushied and Karofsky pushed Ana into a bunch of kids. We were just trying to wash up for the last 30 minutes, if you couldn't tell by our wet hair."

Rachel let out a small, "oh," and sat back down in her seat.

"Enough!," Mr. Schue yelled, silencing the club. "Puck, Ana, please try to let us know when you're going to be late. And Rachel, you need to watch what you say. Your fellow glee clubber is in a bad situation, and the last thing she needs is for you to ridicule her for it."

Ana nodded thankfully to Mr. Schue and sat down in a chair, one on the complete opposite side of the room as Rachel. I sat next to her, placing my arm over her shoulder, attempting to calm her down.

"Are we done now?," Mr. Schue asked, placing his hands on his hips. Everyone nodded their heads yes. "Good."

Some people just didn't get it.


	3. Baby Bumps and Engagement Rings

**Baby Bumps and Engagement Rings**

**2 MONTHS PREGNANT**

"Wow," the ultra-sound lady, or whatever the fuck she was called, said.

"What?," Ana and I asked at the same time.

"Look up at the screen," she said, moving the wand around on Ana's belly.

"Yeah? What about it?," Ana cautiously asked, peering at the screen.

"Do you see the hearts?"

Ana and I both took another glance at the screen. "Wait a second," I interjected. "Did you say heart_s_?"

"That's right," she said nonchalantly. "You two are having twins." My head began to spin. I didn't really know what to think. One kid was going to be hard enough to take care of, but two? Really? God dammit.

Ana was being suspiciously silent. I could see tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "Can you tell the genders?," she quietly asked.

The ultra-sound lady pursed her lips and looked at the picture again. "It looks like two girls."

Twins? _TWINS_? I glanced at Ana. She looked heart-broken.

"Holy shit," she whispered.

* * *

Shopping sucked balls. This was something that I'd always known, but I'd never thought about it to this extent. If I had to spend one more hour in this stupid "Motherhood Maternity" store, I was going to shoot myself in the fucking head.

Ana threw a shirt at me over the dressing room door. "Put that one back, Puck. It doesn't fit right." I groaned, I was really getting tired of walking back and forth, grabbing clothes from the rack and putting them back and blah blah blah. Wasn't there supposed to be a _sales person_ to do this shit so _I _didn't have to do it?

"Sure, I'll just go put it back," I grumbled, walking back to the clothing hanger. While I put the shirt back on the rack, I quickly glanced at all the clothes. None of them looked even _relatively_ like something Ana would wear. These were all old lady clothes. But I guess they didn't really make maternity clothes for teenage mothers, which kind of sucked. Walking back to the dressing room, I pushed my body against the wall and slowly slid down it until I was sitting on the floor.

"You know, you don't have to stay in here with me," Ana called through the door. "You can go to Target and watch the football game or something." As tempting as that was, I knew that it was a trap. She wanted me to stay here, she'd be pissed at me if I left, and with her pregnancy mood swings, you never really knew what a fight would hold.

"No, babe," I replied, "I want to stay here with you. As boring as it may be, we need to do this shit together."

I heard Ana, "aw!,' from the dressing room, and I knew I'd made the right decision. "Well don't worry, I'm almost done." I rolled my eyes, this was the third time she said this. The dressing room door opened and Ana stepped out, wearing my old Cleveland Browns jersey and a pair of sweatpants that still fit her. I stood up, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So are we done?," I asked excitedly as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I said almost, Puck. There are just a few more things I want to try on." I groaned silently. My eyes drifted to the lady sitting at the cashier, who was just flipping through a magazine.

"Hey, ma'am," I called out to her. She looked up. "Do you think you could help my girlfriend find some clothes?" The lady rolled her eyes, but reluctantly got up from her chair.

Putting on a fake smile, she asked, "what size are you, dear?," her voice dripping with insincerity**_._** I was about to ask this sarcastic bitch what the fuck her problem was, but Ana placed a hand on my forearm, signaling me not to say anything.

"Okay, babe, I'm gonna go get us some grub," I told Ana, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Ana looked disappointed, but she shrugged and said, "okay." I gave the lady another glare and left the store.

* * *

"480 _dollars_?," I said, astounded.

"Well, these _are _three1/4 carat diamond with 14K gold," the clerk informed me. "It's classy stuff, sir." The clerk began to place the set of rings back into their glass case. "If you're on that tight of a spending limit, maybe you should look at Walmart," he snickered, obviously proud that he'd made a joke.

Growling, I put my hand on the cushion with the rings. "You're real funny, pal. How about you show me a less expensive ring." The guy rolled his eyes, but took out a different cushion.

"These aren't as classic as the others are, but they are less expensive." He pointed to a white ring with a small diamond in the middle. "This is a nice one," he said, picking it up. It looked beautiful, I knew that Ana would love it. "And just $350," and my heart sank. I'd never be able to afford that.

"Your sure that it's 350?," I asked and the guy laughed.

"If it I didn't know the price, I wouldn't be doing be job."

God dammit, why did everything have to be so expensive? I'd only put $400 in my wallet, all that I had left from my pool cleaning business, and if I bought the ring, I wouldn't be able to buy the clothes for Ana. I suddenly had an idea. "How much would you pay for this?," I asked, gesturing to the silver watch on my wrist.

The guy took my arm, surveyed it, and after a few seconds said, "$50."

"What?," I groaned. "C'mon man, I gotta buy this ring for my girlfriend. She deserves it."

The guy sighed. "I'm sorry."

I surveyed my options, I could either buy this gorgeous engagement ring for Ana or buy her maternity clothes. Well, she could always use Quinn's old clothes or keep wearing my sweatshirts. "I'll take it," I finally said.

"Puckerman? Noah Puckerman?," I heard a voice call from outside the store. I turned around, only to see Kurt Hummel and his Warbler boyfriend, Blaine walking towards me. Shit, shit, shit, no one was supposed to find out about me buying this ring.

"Hey Hummel, Blaine," I awkwardly greeted, trying to distance myself from the rings.

"What are you doing in a Kay Jewelers store?," Blaine asked.

"Uh, I was just, uh," I stammered, attempting to think of a plausible reason for me to be in a jewelry store.

"Why are you looking at rings?," Hummel asked, peering at the glass case behind me.

"Uh, well, uh."

"Wait a second," Hummel said, putting two and two together. "Are you buying an engagement ring for Ana?"

"Well-"

"Oh my god!," he squealed excitedly. "You are, you totally are!"

Might as well own up to it now. "Yeah, but listen you can't tell her. This is a sur-."

"Which one is he getting?," he asked the sales clerk, and the clerk pointed at the one I'd picked out.

"Puck, how the hell are you going to pay for that?"

"I have money," I mumbled sheepishly.

"Well, whatever. It's gorgeous, Ana will love it. You're doing the right thing, you know. Proposing to her."

I nodded. When were they going to leave? "Hey, listen, you can't tell anyone about this, okay? If she finds out, I swear-"

"Okay, okay, okay, I won't tell anyone." Hummel turned to Blaine. "This is so exciting!"

"We won't speak a word of this," Blaine assured me. "We promise."

"Thanks, man," I said, nodding to Blaine. I turned back to the clerk. "Could you ring this up for me, please?"

The clerk nodded, bored. He strode away with the ring in hand. "Well, Puck, we'll leave you alone to shop. Goodbye," Hummel turned and sashayed out of the store, Blaine following close behind.

I walked to where the clerk was. "Well, Mr. Puckerman, I'm in a particularly giving mood today. How about I buy your watch from you for $100?"

I smiled. "That'd be great, bro."

"Don't call me bro. Now what size ring does your girlfriend wear?"

Rings came in different sizes? "I dunno."

The clerk rolled his eyes. "Well, how tall is she?"

"Uh, 5 foot 7 I think."

"Are her hands proportional to her body? Or are they bigger? Smaller?"

"They're proportional."

"Okay, so maybe a 7? She can take it back to have it resized if it doesn't fit. "

"Cool."

I took out my wallet and pulled out a few bills. "Is that her?," the guy asked, pointing to a picture of me and Ana that was nestled in my wallet. I nodded. "She's beautiful. It's a shame that all the good guys are taken," he said, winking at me. Suddenly uncomfortable, I laid the bills on the table, shoved my wallet back in my pocket and took off my watch.

"That enough?," I asked, gesturing to the bills and placing my watch on the table. He nodded and placed the ring in a velvet box. I took the box from his hand and put it in my pocket. "Thanks again."

"No problem, and if you ever need some," he added, placing his hand on top of mine, "_male_ companionship, you know where to find me." I gave him an awkward smile and high tailed my ass out of there.

* * *

Before I went back to Motherhood Maternity, I grabbed a few subs from Subway. I'd almost forgotten that I told Ana that I'd pick up lunch. When I walked into the store, Ana'd changed into a pair of maternity jeans with a gray shirt and was paying for a huge pile of clothes. "Woah, woah, woah," I said, running up to the register. "How are you paying for all this?"

Ana held up a credit card. "Duh!," she said, rolling her eyes before handing the card to the cashier.

"I thought your grandma wasn't paying for anything?"

"Well, she said she wouldn't pay after the baby was born, but she said she'd help with the stuff before hand, such as clothes."

"Oh," I nodded. So there was no need for me to sell my watch, awesome. "Okay, so are we done?" I wrapped my arms around her, my hands settling on her baby bump.

"Yep!," she said, turning around to kiss me. "What took you so long?"

"Uh, the line at Subway was ridiculous," I lied. Ana looked at me questioningly, not believing my story. "And I stopped to talk to a few people, sorry."

"It's fine," she shrugged.

"That'll be $436.21," the cashier interrupted. God damn, nothing was cheap. Ana looked didn't look phased at all and nodded. After the lady had bagged all of Ana's clothes into 3 humungous bags I grabbed them.

"Good luck, you two. You'll need it," I heard the sales lady mutter. Making sure that Ana didn't see, I gave her the bird. The bitch rolled her eyes, and we left.


	4. Santiago Rivera

**_Santiago Rivera_**

**3 MONTHS PREGNANT**

Me and the rest of the glee club sat in the Rivera basement on a Saturday night. Ana'd decided to throw a party, just because she felt like it. And it was a pretty successful party, we were all laughing, conversing, dancing (not drinking, we'd learned our lesson with that) and just having a great time.

At least, we were having a great time. "Ana! Ana Rosalia Rivera, come up here right now!," I heard a man scream from upstairs. I was confused, since when was there another dude in here?

Ana's face paled. I could tell she recognized the voice. "Dad?," she whispered, her voice quiet. She slowly got up from the couch and headed for the stairs. But before she could make it there, I heard a man stomping down the stairs.

"What the fuck is going on in here?," a latino man yelled, a vein on his forehead popping out, reminding me of Mr. Schue.

"Dad, why are you here? In Ohio?," Ana cautiously said, her hand over her baby bump.

"I came because your grandmother called and told me you got knocked up!," Mr. Rivera thundered. "Which one of you jackasses is her boyfriend? Huh? Which one of you impregnated my daughter?"

Well, this was a great way to meet my future father-in-law. Standing up, I slowly said, "I am, sir." Mr. Rivera was about 6'1", taller than me. He was kind of scrawny, but big enough to scare me shitless.

"Why you little,-" he started, charging at me.

"Stop it, Dad! Don't you dare touch him!," Ana screamed, stepping in front of me.

"Ana, I can handle this," I said, standing my ground.

"Are you insane? Dad, why did you come here? To beat up Puck?"

"Puck? His name is _Puck_?," Mr. Rivera said mockingly. Wow, why do they _always_ have to go for the name? It's a nickname! And a badass one at that.

"Uh, we should, uh, go," Finn said, motioning for the other glee kids to get up. The glee kids followed him up the stairs, waving goodbye.

"Bye guys," Ana distractedly said. She turned back to her dad. "Why are you here?"

"I came to find out what is wrong with my daughter!," he screamed back.

"With all due respect, sir, there's nothing wrong with you daughter," I stepped in, a lot more calmly then I felt. No one yelled at Ana like that.

"Why do you care what's wrong with me? We haven't had a legitimate conversation since I moved in with Abuela. Now, you want to know what's wrong with me?," Ana mocked. "That's real good parenting, Dad."

"Don't you dare talk that way to me," Ana's dad grumbled. His voice was so low and he began to raise his hand. For a second, I was afraid that he'd hit her and I'd have to knock his ass out. "You are a piece of trash, Ana. You are a disappointment for a daughter. If your mother was here, she'd be so disgraced by you."

"Stop it! Don't bring my mom into this! You didn't give a shit about her anyways!"

"How do you know that, Ana? Huh? You never even knew her." Ana's face dropped and I could tell a few tears were beginning to fall.

"Mr. Rivera, how is that her fault?," I asked, stepping slightly in front of Ana, putting an arm around her.

"You stay out of this!," he menacingly said to me.

"As if losing my mom at the age of three wasn't enough, you're really going to make me feel bad for not remembering her?," Ana whimpered.

"What's going on down there?," Ana's grandma yelled before descending the spiral staircase. "Santiago, what are you doing to my granddaughter?"

"Mama, please stay out of this," Mr. Rivera said to Ms. R. He then glared at Ana, "it's between me and my daughter."

"Like you can handle this! I didn't call you here to criticize Ana, I called you to let you know what was happening to your daughter now that you've seemingly forgotten about. But if all you're going to do is scream at her, then get out of here." Ana was clinging onto me now, tears falling down her face. I stroked her back trying to comfort her. "You need to leave, Santiago. It was a mistake to call you here," Ms. Rivera scoffed.

"You can't tell me to leave!," Mr. Rivera yelled. By the scowl on Ms. R's face, I could tell that he was going to get his ass kicked if he didn't leave. "Fine, but I'm taking Ana with me." He grabbed Ana's arm, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me! I'm not leaving with you," Ana screamed.

"No, Santiago, you are not taking her with you. You can't take care of her, you can't even take care of Olivia."

"This is my daughter!," Santiago said.

"And I am your mother. You will leave now, and Ana is staying here with me."

Mr. Rivera ran his fingers through his thick black mustache. "Fine, fine, fine, fine! But this is not the end of this, Ana." He gave the rest of us a glare but retreated upstairs.

Ana clung onto my chest tighter and sobbed into my shirt. I grabbed her into a hug and gently rocked her back and forth. Ms. Rivera walked over to us, squeezed my shoulder and kissed Ana on the cheek. "I'll make sure he leaves," she said before going upstairs too.

"Shh, baby, shh, shh," I murmured to Ana. "It's okay, he's gone now."

"He's right," Ana said between sobs. "My mom would've been so disappointed in me."

I pushed her away and tilted her chin to look at me. "No she wouldn't have. None of what your dad said was true, he was just speaking out of anger."

Ana shook her head. "No he wasn't." She took a seat down on the couch and I followed her lead. "I can't remember her. Why can't I remember her, Puck?" I stroked her hair, not really knowing what to say.

"You were only three when she died, sweetie. It's normal that you can't remember."

"But I want to! I want to so bad," she cried into my shoulder. "It's not fair. It's just not fair." I didn't know what to say. She was right, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she had to go through most of her life without a mom. "My abuela, she tells me I'm just like her. That I sing like her, act like her, look like her, that I'm a spitting image of her."

"I bet you are," I said, kissing the top of her head. "I bet she was a wonderful, strong, talented, beautiful women, just like you." Ana calmed down a bit, her tears begun to be silent instead of hysterical.

Ana sniffled after a few minutes. "Puck?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm hungry. Will you go grab me some salt and vinegar chips and marshmallows?" I chuckled to myself and nodded. Pregnant women and their strange cravings. I eased Ana off of me and headed up the stairs to grab her food. "Puck?," Ana called to me while I was making my way up a stair.

"Uh huh?"

"Will you get me the Nutella too?" I smirked and nodded. "Don't forget a spoon!"

* * *

"What about a men's room attendant?," I laughed, scribbling out that box in the "WANTED" section of the newspaper.

"I'd love to see you doing that," Ana chuckled.

"Haha, did you find anything do-able on the computer?," I asked, popping a piece of buttery popcorn in my mouth.

"Um, Wal-Mart's looking for help, so is JC Penny's."

I groaned. I couldn't see myself working at either of those places and not wanting to blow my brains out. "God dammit, why does everywhere suck?"

"This isn't supposed to be easy, Puck. Are you sure Ms. Schuester won't give you your job back at Sheets-n-Things?"

"I'm positive. When I asked her, she laughed and asked if I was joking. When I told her I wasn't, she'd chewed my head off."

Ana drummed her fingers on her protruding stomach. "Wait a second, I think that I saw Old Navy have a help wanted sign up. Why don't you work there?" I groaned again. "Listen, Puck, it's either that, JC Penny's or Wal-Mart."

"They all sound equally terrible."

"Why don't you apply at all of them, and whichever one accepts you first is the job you'll take."

"Fine," I moaned. It's not like I had a ton of options. We needed money, and we needed it now. "How's your job hunt going?"

"I applied at Applebee's and Starbucks yesterday. But I don't think that either were too keen on hiring someone who's carrying twins." Ana frowned, but I gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"You'll get a job, don't worry."

"I sure hope I do," Ana said, sounding a bit hopeless. But her disappointed look quickly turned into a smile. "Ya know Puck, we're getting closer and closer to becoming a family."

I began to toy with the engagement ring I always kept zipped up in my jacket pocket. "We sure are, babe."


End file.
